The American Cousin
by The Lonely Rose Petal
Summary: I knew her. The new student from Kyoto. She was there when it all started and she was there when it happened. But she was supposed to be by his side, why was she here? What happened to her? Rosa Akashi. His cousin. Akashi's American cousin. When did her warm ruby eyes turn as cold as his? ONE OC! Fem!Kuroko Male!Momoi Other stuff. More if you want more click and read the very begin
1. Do I Know You?

Hello Every one.

This is The Lonely Rose Petal. This will be my first Kuroko no Basuke fic. So pease take care so me. There will be One (I stress ONE!) OC. okay, get it, got it, good. So summery time!

...

BIG FAT LIE! Warnings first.

1) terrible spelling. 2) Ooc-ness. 3) Fem!Kuroko (Kuroko Tomoko*) and Male!Momoi (Momoi Satoshi). You no like? you click da back buttonz! 4) Starts in November of their first year of high school (barely) then a week before the winter championship games then to mid (summer practice camp) 2st year of Teiko to the third year championship game then at the vary end we start the winter champion ship games. I'll explain later if needed.) 5) cussing, lying, and plain old bitchiness. Some Blind jokes. I am true sorry if you are offended, but I these are directed at no real people but my OC. Also if your blind and see the jokes, how does that work? Honestly, how?. 6) Kuroko's pov for the most part unless said other wise. 7) Past Akakuro maybe future to still working that out. 8) No Beta (no idea how to do that! HELP!) 9)... Well if the is any thing else some people (meaning more than one not going to change or add for one person.) complain enough I'll add more. Ps I don't care if you flame me as long as you do it to my face. I hate people who talk behind my back. I say to those people, "Grow a pair and tell me."

*Tomoko-Japanese name meaning 1) "friendly child," 2) "knowing child," and 3) "wise child."

Dialogs:

Speaking (Japanese)

_Speaking (English)_

_'_Thinking'

Listen to "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia while reading.

Al I can think of. So...

Okay now Summery Time:

I knew her. The new student from Kyoto. She was there when it all started and she was there when it happened. But she was supposed to be by his side, why was she here? What happened to her? Rosa Akashi. His cousin. Akashi's American cousin. When did her warm ruby eyes turn as cold as his?

Disclaimer: I will say this once and one time only, Got a problem? Take It up with me. Anyway I only own Rosa, not Kuroko no Basuke. If I did Kuroko would be a girl. I love strong heroines. But I don't. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 1 Do I know You?

Third person

"Sei-kun, I'm going back home to America am you can't stop me! What the hell happened to you? My dear cousin, ever since the mini game against Muk-kun, you have been a total bastard! Why? Why must you do this to me? I'm your cousin. I'm the one who when our mothers died still believed in you and stood by your side. Why must change into a douche bag? After all we've been through why must you succumb to him now?" A pasty white girl asked her Japanese cousin, Akashi Seijuro.

"Why, you ask? Because "dear cousin", I always win, so I am always right. This why you must stay with me. You would leave me after you promised to stay by me forever?" The girl stared at him. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. He scared her. "Stay and we can rule this family together. Go to bed now. We will discussed later."

That night the girl snuck out and ran way. That was her cousin now. She needed help. Her help. Kuroko's.

* * *

A Month Later

(Kuroko's pov kind of well we ain't in Kuroko but we only know what is thinking. (dream))

She stood there. Just stood there. And Watched as the men she has come to know as if they were her own blood and more, change. Knowing there is nothing she can do to change this cruel fate. She could hear Momoi's and Kise's happy and mindless ramblings: see Midorima's lucky items; feel Aomine's knuckles brushing hers; smell Murasakibara's sweets; but mostly she could taste Akashi's lips on hers.

She tried to call out for them and reach out to them. In her heart she knew she couldn't because the fear paralyzed her to that spot. Kuroko closed her emotionless eyes to the painfully sweet memories. Then, suddenly, she was falling, falling, falling...

Opening her eyes she saw her. A dainty looking girl. The girls eye glowing red. The red was not fierce and traumatizing like Akashi's or scary and determined as Kagami's eyes were, but warm and soft like... well... like the rose a person will give their lover or crush. But these eyes were also weathered and aged, as if life has never but once or twice been on her side and never really expects it to be on her side again. They reminded Kuroko of somebody that she use to know (AN: Not the bloody song!), but no names were coming up ta match with the name, much to her annoyance.

Then she was suddenly caught in some one's arms. She looked to her savior and saw Kagami. Looking around next, saw she was in the school gym and the whole Seiren team smiling her welcoming her to practice. On the perch above the stands(1), she saw the Generation of Miracles, Ogiwara, and the girl again. This time her ruby eyes were covered up by a pair of sunglasses and she stood there staring into space, as if se could not see anything.

Next, Kuroko and the girl stood face to face.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked the, now obviously, albino girl.

"You know me, Tomoko-chan." The albino answered with a foreign accent see could quiet put her finger on. The girl took off her glass and Kuroko saw her eyes closely. The Eyes were milky telling Kuroko that this girl was blind. Stepping back from her eyes, Kuroko notice that this girl was gorgeous, not like Aomine's Mai-chan, but elegant. She had long, snow white hair: it being straight as a pin. The girl was shorter than coach with a lithe and nimble body to match. her chest was larger than coach's (AN:not a hard feat. Even I'm bigger than her. Sorry Riko), about a 65E(2). The albino's lips were pale, beautifully arched, and just the right size. Her nose small and cute. Her eyebrows arch over her eyes gracefully. Looking back at her eyes, Kuroko noted they were the same snake-like eyes that Akashi possessed. She stood the with attitude of a rebel but regal of a nobel.

"Is not nice to stare at people, Tomoko-chan. _And here I thought you had manners, _Tomoko-chan." English. She speaks English, that narrows down the countries down to three(3) big ones, Britain, Australia, and America. "I need your help. Don't look for me, I'll come to you. See you soon." Not Australian. "I have a plan, but I am not the one who must change them, you are. You've change two already I know you can do it again. And again. You were never their shadow, but their equal. You just know saw your self as that, and that is why you never grew, why they left you. Be strong. I'll help you soon." Not British. "When I count to three you will wake up." American.

"Wait!" Kuroko shouted.

"One."

"I know you."

She just smiled. "Two."

"Your-"

"Three."

It all went black for Kuroko.

* * *

"Kuroko-san. Please wake up. It is not like to fall asleep in class." Akiyama-sensei call out to Kuroko.

Sitting up with a jolt, Kuroko blinked and looked around the room realizing it was the beginning of class. "Sorry Akiyama-sensei. I had a go to bed very late last because of family issues." A lie. She just couldn't stop think of the cryptic text Akashi sent her asking if "she" was there. She knew he wasn't talking about her, but some one else. 'Who is "she"? Was the question that sat on her mind all night, and apparently her dreams, too.

"I see. Don't let it happen again if possible. Any way, class we have a new student. Please, come in. She transferred from... Where did you come from?" The teacher introduced. After he said that a short, snowy- haired girl came in the room. She wore a pair of sunglasses over eyes and carried a stick of some sort. All of the boys in the class perked up, even thick-headed Kagami, after seeing her. "Please take off your glasses. Students are not permitted to wear them inside."

"Didn't the headmaster(AN:?) tell you? You them as much as I do." The pale girl asked. Her accent apparent to all. Kuroko saw Kagami tense just so slightly, like he was trying not run out of the room screaming like a little girl.

"No, apparently not. Mind telling the class?" Akiyama-sensei replied. " I'm sure the whole class would like to know now." Many students shook their heads in agreement.

"Okay. Just no freaking out. Promise?" Slowly the girl started to take them off, when she started to, of all things, sniff the air. Stopping half way, she quick put them back on and smirked. She turned to face the corner of the room that Kuroko and Kagami sat in. " Well, well, well. If it isn't little tiger." She stalked to the back of the room and stopped in front of Kagami. She stood staring straight above him ,not looking down. Like his was eye level already with hers. _"Hello, Tiger. Long time, no see. See you still wear than crap cologne."_

_"H-hello, _Rosa_. What ya doin' here? Thought you were staying in _Kyoto_ with your coz'_?" Kagami timidly responded, shocking the whole class, who has only seen him as tough and brave. Seeing him scared of a girl smaller than the school's basketball coach, made them wonder who she was even more. She reached her hand and touched his face.

_When she reached his chin, she stated, "You to need shave." _Tick mark formedon his forehead and the girl whacked him upside the head with the walking stick._ "OI! Don't get sassy with me, boy. I can beat you up and you know it!"_

The teacher cleared his voice trying to get a hold of the situation. "So two know each other? Well that is convenient. Okay Kagami-san, you will show her around. Now Please come back to the front of the room and introduce yourself to us."

"Fine." Obviously annoyed that her reunion was interrupted, she returned to the front. "Frist off. I'm albino. That means I have no color outside of white, pink, and blue. Second," The girl took off her glasses and the whole class saw her milky ruby eyes. Kuroko noted these eyes were worn and aged like was never on her side but maybe once or twice and never expected it to be. "I'm blind. Third. If any of you even take advantage of these thing by like a prank or see it as an opportunity to bully me, you will not like the results. Just ask Kagami. He knows what I did to the last people who tried to." Everyone turned to face Kagami. They saw him shiver at the memory. The albino smirked. "And lastly, my name is Rosa..." The girl paused, then turned to Kuroko as if see her. "Rosa Akashi. I am the cousin of Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles.'

Then (AN: FINALLY! YOU'RE AN IDIOT KUROKO! I still love ya though.) Kuroko realized something, this girl, Rosa, was the girl who intruded her dream. 'Oh Kami-sama...' Kuroko then remembered her. She Was there a little after it started and there when it happened. Why was she here? Kuroko thought she was going to stay by his side. What happened to her? "Rosa-chan..." Kuroko muttered softly. So softly no one heard except...

"Finally realized it was me Tomoko-chan? About time." Rosa replied "Nice to see ya, too, Tomoko-chan."

* * *

Finally! *Laughing like a mad man*

A Duck who happen to pass by: Quap! Someone get her a straight jacket!

Okay better now.

(1) I remember in the episodes when Seiren played against Kaijo, there was a perch above the gym floor that spectators stood and watch the game. I like this so I transferred this to the Seiren gym

(2) Did a bra/cup size conversion. It is equal to a 30D. Still bigger Than Aida. *Runs from her fan*

Aida: Get back here for punishment!

SORRY BUT NO!

(3) Britain, Australia, and America are the big three countries I thought of that speak English as primary language. Well America as a whole has no official National language. Each state choses it state's official languages. But English is kind of like our default language though.

OK what ya'll think about it? Any Question? Any Requests for (person)XKuroko one-shots (I want to try some and like allxKuroko)? If so PM, review, and ya like it well fav & fallow.

The Lonely Rose Petal


	2. A First For All

The Lonely Rose Petal here with Chapter 2, no love life, and watermelons withy M&M seeds (honestly I have no idea what my friends were thinking when they decide to talk about this instead doing our group project. Then again I am only girl in my group in my girl. Sigh...)

Any way... All that beginning shit that was in the first chapter, well it's the same deal over here. So, recapping what was said before. Lots of warnings (go reread those if you don't remember). If you want something changed or added as warning There must be a lot of reviewers who want change. Also I forgot to mention that guest reviews don't count cause one person who does not a thing and everyone else's fine with it hey might logoff and do multiple guest reviews asking for the same change. Sorry to all the honest guest reviewers. Love ya! Okay that's covered, next. Dialogs are the same as before so go look at those. Disclaimer is the same as before, so it would waste time repeating it.

*Sounds*

Now to the new stuff! This chapter starts the first day of 2nd year (Teiko) summer basketball training camp (boy, that is a mouth full!). Aomine Just started to bloom and, since I don't know what time in second year Kise joined, Kise just joined the first string two weeks before and Kuroko is still teaching him the ropes.

New Warning: Since I really don't like Kise, I made him super annoying and clingy. Hate those types of people. Murasakibara-kun thinks of Aka-chin and Kuro-chin as if they were his substitute parents when he was with them. Akashi-san is (mostly) nice at this point and is very sweet towards Kuroko. Also Midorima reminds of the frog he was holding when we first see him so I some times call him "Frog-face". Remember, you no like, get a lot of people to agree with you.

Now to the stuff you clicked to see... Let the chapter begin!

PS. Don't own lion king.

* * *

Chapter 2 A First For All

(No pov)

"Mido-chin, where is Aka-chin?~" Murasakibara asked Midorima. This was the... Well Midorima had lost count after 23 time in the last ten minutes. To say he was annoyed was one of the understatements of the century. He really hoped that whatever was holding their captain was worth the wait.

"Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun has his reasons to be late. We must be patient with him." Kuroko replied to Murasakibara. The slight irritation in her voice was evident to Midorima. The frog-faced teen nodded to the teal head in appreciation. Kuroko understood and nodded back in recognition to his nodded.

In fact, all the boys and Kuroko were beginning to become irritated with their captain's tardiness. 'Where is he/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/Akashi at?' All thought at that moment.

"That's it! Where the he-" Aomine started, but was interrupted by none other than demon captain himself.

"Do you really want to finish that statement, Aomine(1)?" Akashi asked, but all knew he really just told Aomine to shut up. "Hello, everyone. Where is Momoi, Aomine?"

"He-" Aomine started, but couldn't finish because he was to afraid to talk at the moment.

"Momoi-kun's mother broke her leg the other day and he had to stay behind to help her because his father is on a business trip at the moment and won't be back until after the camp is over. He gave me the training regimen when told me. Here you are." She handed the papers to Akashi.

"Okay. Also, I apologize for my tardiness, but my cousin had to pack and she also got lost many times on the way here. She will be joining us on our training camp, apparently. Kuroko do you mind if she sleeps with you?"

"No, Akashi-kun, but may I ask two things?" Answered Kuroko.

"Yes,you may."

"Where is she first off? And second, May I know her name?"

"She was rig-"

*Doi-ing* _"OW! Who the hell put a pole there?"_ They looked to see who interrupted their captain and saw an albino girl with sunglasses on yelling at... The pole?

Akashi sighed. "There she is. One moment, please." He left the group to retrieve the furious albino. All of the boys stood their stupefied by the turn of events, even Murasakibara stopped eating to look at the odd girl.

"I didn't know Akashicchi had a girl cousin." Kise stated. "I wonder if she is a fan of mine."

"I didn't know he a cousin, regardless of the gender." Midorima stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Ah-no... I'm out of chips.~" Murasakibara

"Wonder if I can hit on her~ssu?" Kise muttered to himself, not expecting answer, but got one to his surprise. "I bet she is so nice and sof-"

_"Like hell, you will you, ya dumbass! Try to flirt or touch me, and I'll mess you up nine way to Sunday!" _The girl wearing sunglasses who was arguing with the pole a moment ago, screech in a foreign tongue at Kise. While no one, but Akashi and Midorima (AN: What? I figure he is almost as smart as Akashi and might have taken a English coarse so can one day study medicine abroad, like in America or the UK) knew what she was saying, they got the message that nobody won't be hitting on her. They also got the vibe that this Akashi might be as bad, if not worse than, the one they had (read: were stuck with) now.

"Yes, Kise, please refrain from hitting on her. I would fear for your safety if you did." The Generation of Miracles could help but think that he wasn't talking about himself. "Her name is Rosa Akashi. Call her Rocky, though. She hates Rosa." She nodded at them in acknowledgement. "Any way, let us leave now or we will never reach the training sight by noon as planned. Kuroko please sit by my cousin on the bus and become acquainted with her." All started to file on to the bus with Akashi, Rosa, and Kuroko bringing up the rear.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, but does she speak Japanese?" The three found three seats near the back of the bus and sat there.

"Yes, she does. _Behave._" He turned to glare at her as he said this like she had done something wrong.

_"That idiot had it coming if always acts like this. Better to warn him now, then watch him suffer later." _The girl answered.

_"What did I tell you on the way here? Play nice with my team. You are going to be around them a lot more and I don't need to be splitting up arguments every five minutes." _Akashi replied to her the same language as her much to Kuroko's surprise. _"Especially be nice to her."_ Akashi motioned towards Kuroko. _"She the one I told you about."_

"Oh! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Rocky switched to Japanese like it was nothing. "Hi. I'm Rosa, but everyone calls me Rocky, as you now know." Rosa stuck out her hand towards Kuroko for her to shake.

"I'm Kuroko Tomoko. Nice to meet you." Kuroko just bowed in reply to her introduction.

Retracting her hand, the trio reached the back of the bus. Rosa started to ask Kuroko random questions. Kuroko replied as best as she could to the odd questions, and she asked Rosa questions in return.

"Why are you wearing sunglass? The weather lady stated it was meant to rain today." At this question Kuroko notice the small flinch in other girl's body language. Akashi even turned his attention away form Midorima, who he was talking about the plans for the training for the next week and a half, to their conversation.

"Well... I'm... Blind, you see. Well you can, I can't" Roocky tried to laugh it off, but it was obviously not working. She could feel all their eyes staring at her at this new revelation. "I was hit in the head with a ball a few months ago. _Bonk! _And when I came to in the hospital, I only saw black. And this "eternal night", some one once told me, sucks."

After saying this there was a solemn quiet that the Akashi cousins shared. This went unnoticed to all but Kuroko. She dismissed it, deciding to ask Rocky on it later.

"So Rosa-chin can't see, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked Akashi.

'Would explain her yelling at the pole after walking straight into it as if she had not seen it.' Midorima thought.

"Yes, she is Murasakibara. All the workers at home had appointments already today and this coming week. And since no one would be there to watch her she had to come along so I could watch her."

_"Hey! I don't need a babysitter." _Rosa whined to Akashi. Whatever she said seemed the mildly humor Akashi.

_"No, you don't," _Rosa perked up with a triumphant smile,_"But you do need a guide, Rosa." _Rocky's smirk changed to a glare. Akashi smirked in triumph this time.

"Sorry I asked. Forgive me." Kuroko let out after a moment. Not understanding the family spat, thought that she had upset them.

"No, no. You're fine." Rosa answered joyfully back. "Don't eat casserole much any more, though." Rosa joked. There was only silence in reply to the joke, she realized the joke was probably lost on them. "Sorry, American customs. Never mind."

Midorima cleared his throat. "So, will you be joining us at school this fall?"

"Ahh... Does the Tsundre want to see me again? That would be odd because with what Sei-kun has told me, you usually don't care about others. Or is that a front to a very caring heart?" Rocky asked the frog faced teen in a flirtatious and sly voice. This caused the green head to blush and stutter in response. Kise and Aomine laughed their heads off that him. Kuroko and Akashi chuckled softly. Murasakibara just munched on his chips.

"You should see your face, Midorimacchi ~ssu! It's so fun-" *Whap* "Ow! Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi hit me! He is so mean!" Kise exclaimed as he reached for Kuroko to hug and (fake) cry on, but she just punched him in the stomach. rocky smirked at his sounds.

The blind girl then continued, "But, yes I will be joining you this fall. I got the whole layout memorized. And the gym, too. The top balcony is approximately nine meters from the floor, 9.07m to be exact." She beamed at this knowledge she possessed.

Aomine leaned back in his seat, picked up a drink he had bought earlier and took a swig of it. Then, by some whim he acted upon, he asked, "Why do you know that? You going to jump off it one day?" Akashi smirked at this, knowing his cousin's reputation with jumping. Like Kise before, he was nota answer, or at least, not this one.

"Yes, that is exactly what I plan to do." The blind albino replied as if it was so obvious. Aomine shoot up from his seat coughing and sputtering his drink out at Kise, much to the lemon head's displeasure.

"What?!"

"I plan on taking the crown for the school's toughest. I had to leave my old one back with Tiger(2). _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_." And with saying that she slouched in a very un lady-like fashion, taking a stroll down memory lane. "Ah... The good ol' days... Beating up bullies, being the class hero, perfection," she sighed.

"Well, Rosa," A tick mark formed on Rocky's forehead at Akashi's words, "We all will be interested in your raising to the top."

"Akashicchi, how will she raise to the top when she is blind~ssu?" Another tick mark. "I mean, she won't be able to-" Rocky cut him off.

_"HE-" _ The irritated, pasty teen started, but was also cut off.

"Be silent, Kise. You need to be quiet because you have no room to talk because you should know looks can be deceiving, yes?" Of all the people on the bus, it was Kuroko who said this. The bus stopped. "Any way, we are here. Rocky-chan, I will lead you to our room in the hotel." Kuroko gripped the handle on Rocky's bag and handed it to her then picking her own up. She turned to face the boys. "I will join you at practice at a later time if there is time. Roc-" When Kuroko turned back to Rocky, the said albino had disappeared.

"Shit! Not again!" Akashi cursed, much to the surprise of his teammates. He grabbed his stuff and stormed off the bus. While pushing past Kuroko, he mumbled about his tying his cousin up when he saw her again. The rainbow tribe could only stare at their captain as left.

"Well this... Was... Unexpected." Midorima summed up. "Well lets hurry and help so we can get to practice today. Its not that I care about her of anything." he pushed his glasses up.

"She could be anywhere by now with being blind and all." Aomine pointed out. "Plus I feel safer on the bus while Akashi is on a rampage. Who is this girl that can take our serious captain to an emotional parent?"

"Mine-chin... She is right there." Murasakibara pointed to the laughing blind person who laid under the seat of one of the benches. "I watched her go under."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything? Akashi is pissed now!" Aomine, Kise, and Midorima screamed at the child like giant.

"Kuro-chin told me not to talk with a full mouth." he answered innocently.

Kuroko shrugged. "It is rude." The trio stared at her like they always do when she does this. "Well lets go give her to Akashi-kun. Please get up, Rocky-chan."

"Oh. Has anyone ever told you you're a buzz kill? If they haven't, you are a buzz kill."

The group left the bus to find an enraged Akashi waiting for them. "There you are." He grabbed the back of Rocky's shirt and tugged her forwards. "Change of planned. Everyone go do whatever you want. And You," he turned to Rocky, "are in trouble." With that he dragged the albino to the hotel the group planned to stay at leaving the Generation of Miracles to their own devices.

* * *

READ! READ! READ!

I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I have had a project in all my classes for the past week (and I still do). I must inform you now that charters will be slightly in consistent. I will try for once a week, but day of the week, I'm not sure. Also my computer is a douche. Yeah...

And I have decided to make this chapter into two parts cause it is kind of long.

(1) At this point Akashi still called them by their last names. I don't remember if he used honorifics o not so I just choose not to.

(2) If you read the last chapter you would know who this person. Hell if you read the manga you would know.

Any way I love reviews, even flames. I also love favs and follows so click on the them, you know you want to. *Wiggles eye brows*

Love ya'll

The Lonely Rose Petal


	3. The Reds

Chapter 3 now (Or chapter 2 pt2)

Any way, tried to update faster. So Know I attempted this at least.

Info on Rosa so you have a better image of her:

Height: 152.4cm (5') Weight: 45.36kg (100lb). Age: 16 (currently)

Nationality: American, Japanese (Dual citizenship, not actually Japanese (more on this in a minute)) Hair: White (straight, long) Eyes: Red (same shape as Akashi's)

Birthday: November 8, 1997 (assuming the manga happened this year)

Help? My friends told me to add this.

Fonts:

Italicized still means English but in the first paragraph it is where we left off.

Announcements! Okay. Before I start, I need a beta reader so if any one wants to help, I NEED YOU! I have decided to make this go bake and forward with the week before (where we started this story, minus the argument) and the past (what I am writing now). Be aware. Nothing else new on warnings, disclaimers, or other crap. so let's begin

* * *

Chapter 3 The Reds' Past (AN: Yes I wrote that right.)

(Kuroko's pov)

_The group left the bus to find an enraged Akashi waiting for them. "There you are." He grabbed the back of Rocky's shirt and tugged her forwards. "Change of planned. Everyone go do whatever you want. And You," he turned to Rocky, "are in trouble." With that he dragged the albino to the hotel the group planned to stay at leaving the Generation of Miracles to their own devices._

"I'm going to go look for that new flavor chip." Murasakibara first piped up. He turned to leave for the nearest convenient store.

"Wait for me ~ssu! I'll come with you . I want to see if they have my new ad I did ~ssu." Kise ran after the Center.

"Well, I am gong to practice my shooting. Oha-Asa said to avoid angry Sagittarius's today, and Akashi is a Sagittarius." Midorima turned to walk away, but stopped and turned to Kuroko. "Scorpios and Aquarius's should especially avoid them, Kuroko. So, I suggest you stay away from him. " She nodded. Then he left for the basketball court.

Kuroko turned to face Aomine, but found he had left for what ever he left to do. Sighing she grabbed her gags and decided to drop them off at her room in the hotel. she figured with Akashi distracted with his cousin, she could sneak in and out unnoticed by him. On the way she thought about what she learned abut Rocky while on the bus. She was 152cm tall and weighed in at 45kg. She was about a month older than Akashi, two months for Kuroko. (AN: Yes I am making Kuroko the youngest of the group and not Akashi.) Her favorite color is red. She loves dogs, unlike Akashi. Her crush still lives in America, but they still talk sometimes. She loves to listen to people playing basketball. She hates being blind. A lot. Her father died in Iraq a few years ago. Her mother died, too, but Rocky never told her when and how. She just changed the subject.

She had previously lived in Los Angles and had had been the toughest kid in school. Her friends there were "Tiger", "Tatsu", and Alex(1).They all seem to be guys and to love basketball, too. She move here from "L.A." a two month ago because of family issues.

'Akashi-kun had a week of school for family problems two months ago,' Kuroko recalled.

The afternoon he left, the team was just practicing like normal (AN: Aomine still comes at this time) when a first year student that all the student recognize as a messenger for the office, walked up to Akashi, who was with Nijimura-taichou(2) planning whatever. They two stopped and faced the messenger. The poor boy calmly told Akashi something. Whatever it was set the red head off. Akashi screamed at the first year, wanting details. Nijimura-taichou had to restrain the red head form attacking the poor boy. This obviously caught everyone's attention. Upon seeing the captain struggle with the vice captain, Murasakibara ran with a semi panicked speed to his "Otou-chin", helping Nijimura restrain him. The messenger boy was long gone by now. Everyone in the first string, coach too, were to approach the fired up boy. 'Well, all but me.' But, by the time she had reached Akashi, he was already dashing into the changing area. ' Maybe it had something to do with Rocky-chan?'

When Kuroko reached the hotel, she walked up to the counter (thoroughly scaring the poor worker), she got her room key and headed straight there.

When she past the arguing cousins, she ignored them because it wasn't her place to intrude in on it. When she past them the second time to leave the hotel, she heard something that made her stop.

"_I know already! Stop being my mom! She's dead, just like yours! Be my cousin, be_ _my guide, for God's sake! _(AN: please keep in mind, I am not a Christian) _But don't you ever be my mother and I'll do ya the same favor!" _Rocky yelled at Akashi.

While Kuroko did not speak English, she knew the word 'mother'. The tone in which she said it also spiked her interest. Kuroko stopped and listened to the fight against her better judgment.

_"Aunt Michael wouldn't have wanted you to act this way either." _Akashi retorted. "My mom, your aunt would like this behavior either." Akashi accidently reverted to his native tongue. "Want me to tell my father? He would love to marry you off to some rich person in order to expand the company." This statement shocked Kuroko. She would have expected her teacher to stoop to such low levels as to black mail his cousin.

_"You wouldn't. You know I hate his desire to marry me off." _Rocky growled. The hate evident in her milky red eyes.

"Try me." Akashi challenged his smaller cousin.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours to Kuroko. Then Rocky snarled again, but ultimately summited to his black mailing. _"Fine. I'll behave." _She turned towards Kuroko like she had known she was there all along.

"Come on, Kuroko. Let's go." She spoke to the teal headed girl, surprising said girl. At saying this, Akashi realized that Kuroko was standing at the door.

Before he could ask her what she was doing here, Rocky had already dragged he down the hall and it their room. When they entered, Rocky slammed the door and leaned her head against it. Sliding down the door she began to cry like Kuroko wasn't there. This lasted about fifteen minutes.

"Sorry I dragged you in here like this. You weren't a part of this." Rocky finally spook up, but in a cracked, quiet voice, not like the one from when they first met.

"It's okay. You can cry on my shoulder if you want." And with that the American girl got up and curled up into a ball next to Kuroko while said girl just tried to comfort her.

"It's my fault he is like this. I kill our moms. They should have never come to visit me. I should have never become blind. I... just... should have never been born." Rocky fell asleep with that.

* * *

Little did the two girls know, but Akashi had been standing on the other side of the door when Rocky said what she did.

"No, you're wrong, Rocky. I'm the one to blame." He whispered. He then walked back to his room and just waited for the others to return.

* * *

Yeah, I know, not very long. But I'm just been very busy. Sorry.

So next chapter, We return to the day Rosa joined Seiren, but it will be after school so she will meet the team.

Next time we are in Teiko, School will start and Momoi will finally be introduced.

(2) -taichou is the suffix for a sport captain.

I love how every one is fallowing and faving, but would like you to review please so I have some assurance you are really reading and I also feel important when ya do. So comment people, even if you absolutely hate it. tell me.

The Lonely Rose Petal


	4. Jumping Off Of Cliff is Fun

Thank you my American, Filipino, Indonesian, Malaysian, Canadian Arabian, Australian, Thai, Singapore (-ese?), Mexican, Brazilian, Chilean (From Chile), Vietnamese, Icelandic, Hong Kong (-ish?), Kuwait people, Polish, French, Romanian, British, Japanese, New Zealander, Chinese, Czech, United Arabian, Danish, Hungarian, Latin (Spain), and Deutsch Readers or viewers. Thank You!

I have a beta (Finally!). It is AngelHeartObsession. I underlined Hungarian because I was very happy to see that because I am of Hungarian desent and my mom's friend is currently there. So, Yay! *Party*

Okay, if you don't remember from the last chapter, this will be the afternoon of the first chapter because I wanted to show the Seirin team meeting Rosa.

Now, there are no new warnings : If youwant something changed, blah, blah, blah. Okay. When I first wrote the warnings, I included that this will mostly be in Kuroko's pov. Well, ignore that. I changed my mind on that. Next. Speaking the same. More reviews cause I'm a review whore (no offense to real life whores). Slight Hyuga X Aida. Love them together. SPOIL. It is evident that he likes her in Chapter 229. He blushes and is about to ask her something, but she sneezes. Fuuuuuuu!

Story time!

* * *

Chapter 4**:** Jumping Off Of Cliffs is Fun!

(No one's pov (third person omniscient, sowe know what everyone is thinking))

Seiren High School (It is a high school right?)

After school, Kagami and Kuroko led Rocky around the school, showing her where all her classes would be, sort of. Both had forgotten about practice until Rocky asked, "So where's the gym?" Kagami began to panic, and though Kuroko didn't show it on the outside, she was also.

"Fuck! We forgot about practice! Coach is going to have our asses! We need to go now!" With that statement, Kagami grabbed Rocky's arm and dragged her with him to practice. Kuroko ran after the duo, trying to keep up to the panicking tiger.

"Please slow down, Kagami-kun. I can't keep up," Kuroko deadpanned. Kagami didn't hear her.

_"Didn't you hear Tomoko-chan? Slow down." _He wasn't listening. She sighed and then Rocky dragged her heels into the floor in an attempt to slow him. When it didn't work she quickly swiped her leg under his, causing him to trip. "Slow down, hothead. Tomoko-chan couldn't keep up," Rocky spoke in an very scary voice.

"Sorry, Rocky," Kagami squeaked.

"No, apologize to Tomoko-chan."

"Sorry, Kuroko."

"It is okay, Kagami-kun, but we need to walk. We are still in school."

The three then walked to practice. Upon arrival, Riko attacked Kagami and Kuroko with her fan, not noticing the albino girl.

"Where the hell were you? You two are 30 minute late. Why?" Riko screech at them. Silence. "Well?"

"Uhm... We-" Kagami tried to answer, but was cut off.

"Oi! Leave them alone! Who are you to tellthem what to do?" Rocky screamed at the coach, surprising Riko.

"Who are you? Are you thee reason they were late? We are a week away from the Winter Championship and these two need to practice." Riko replied.

_"No dip, Sherlock. But Teacher told them to show me around the school, so suck it up. You need to get laid, tightwad." _Rocky accidently switched to English, confusing the coach. By now everyone was paying attention to the fight. Kuroko had slipped away by with her misdirection, towards the changing rooms.

"Rosa, Japanese," Kagami whispered timidly to Rocky. She took in a breath, and calming down. "Sorry everyone." She bowed in apology. All than gathered around the two who had just entered.

"Sorry. I am Rosa Akashi, call me Rocky. I am blind. I'm also American, and just came from Kyoto." All of them gaped at her name.

_'She is more short-tempered than Kagami. But her name... Is she his sister..._' Everyone in the room, including Kagami, who had never known her last name and its significance until now, thought.

"No, I am not his sister," Rocky said with much spite, somehow reading their thoughts. "But I am Akashi Seijuro's, the Generation of Miracles' captain, American cousin." Now she glared straight ahead like she was going to shoot lasers at someone with her eyes. "Well, anyways, I would like to help whoever is in charge with training." She beamed, scaring everyone with her sudden change of emotion.

"I'm the coach," Riko answered, not afraid of the newcomer.

"Oh. I did not give myself a good first impression, did I?" Rocky blushed a darker-than-normal shade of pink. "Sorry. I'm still protective of that big idiot and Tomoko-chan." Rocky scratch the back of her head. "Also before you ask where she is, Tiger, she already left to change, like you should do now too." She growled the last part. He dashed towards the locker room to change, not even bothering to ask how she knew where Kuroko went. It amazed everyone that this blind girl knew where Kuroko was even though they had a hard time themselves. And they can see! Not to mention that their scariest player was scared of a girl smaller than coach. _'Who is she?'_ They all thought.

"Well you got Kagami-kun to listen and not back talk you. That's great," Riko said like it was nothing. "Teach me how you did it and you got the job!" Riko added joyfully.

"Okay, but you won't like it. First lay out the gymnastic mats, please." And so the team did because 1) they were curious, too and 2) they didn't want their coach yelling at them to do it. "Good. Now, who here is not afraid to attack a girl?"

"Hyuga, why don't you volunteer?" Riko said creepily. And so, Hyuga volunteered because he wouldn't dare go against coach. The two walked on to the mat.

"Okay, give me moment to adjust."

She stomped around the mat and hit it with her walking stick a few times. Then she walked off and set her stick and glasses on to the bench nearby before returning to her spot on the mat.

"Okay. Now, can you stomp where you are for me?"

Hyuga did so.

"Great." Rocky turned to the curious group. "Now, kids, I'm about to show you how to win a fight. Take notes if ya want or not, but this will be fun. Hyuga was it? Attack me. And do not hold back, I can handle you. I've fought bigger and tougher boys before."

Hyuga shivered at that thought and then ran at her with all his might, posed to throw a punch.

"First never, ever throw the first punch, the other person will most likely divert your power, like so."

She turn back to the captain and grabbed his fist like she saw it. This surprised everyone, including Kuroko and Kagami who had finish changing and had walked momentsbefore. Rocky bent his arm so that he punched his chin.

"Sorry, dude. At least this wasn't a real fight or that would have been worse. I made boys break their own jaws before. Now get up. We ain't done yet."

Hyuga contemplated running, but stopped when he saw Riko's face. She was excited about this. He got up.

"Good. Now try to kick my head. This will be about mid to high torso on a normal, non-basketball sized person. Go."

Hyuga tried to kick her, but Rocky swooped down and swung her legs under Hyuga's legs and tripped him like she had done to Kagami about twenty minutes ago. He landed with a heavy thud.

"Good. Now try to tackle me." Rocky demanded. He got up with a grunt.

"Can we stop after this?" Hyuga huffed out.

"Sure. You ain't use to this, are you?" Rocky agreed gleefully.

"No." He deadpanned. He ran to tackle her like she told, but wasn't expecting what she did next. No one was.

Rocky ran towards him, too, and then jumped like an animal, with all four limbs, right over his head without touching him. When she landed, she quickly turned back toward Hyuga, who was still running with his momentum, and she speared his back. He froze and fell over like a floppy noodle. (AN: no pervy here.) Riko ran to his side to assesswhat happened to him.

"What did you do?" Koganei asked, freaking out that his captain was lying on the ground not moving at all .

"I hit a nerve on his back that paralyzes him for about a hour. He can still breath and his heart won't stop, but he can't move his legs, arms, and head or speak for a while," she calmly replied like it was nothing. "Anyway, still want to see another reason Kagami respects me?" She tempted Riko. All the boys tensed at this. "Don't worry. No one will have to help me with it . Well they won't be hurt a least."

"Sure. Why not? Doesn't seem like we are going to practice today anyways. But you two!" The second year coach pointed to the red haired boy and teal head girl. "You two are going to run thirty laps around the school now. Get your butts in gear. GO!" Riko ordered. The duo ran out the door to do their laps.

"Kiyoshi and Mitobe, take Hyuga to the Nurse's office."

"YES, MA'AM!" They all answered.

"Looks like you trained them all well, too. Teach me your secret later, too." Rocky nudged Riko with a smirk on her face. Then, Rocky told the remaining boys to place another layer of mats on top of the already existing mats. Right after they finished, Kiyoshi and Mitobe had returned. "Can one of you lead me to the balcony above?" The guys gaped like dead fishes at her.

"H-how did you know it was there?" Furihata asked.

"Let's just say I've been blind long enough and have sat in too many hollow rooms." She replies wearily. "Now, who is leading me up?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Also can someone give my walking stick?" She added.

Kiyoshi walked over to the bench and got her stick and walked over to her to hand it to her. "Hi, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm a second year. I'll walk you up." He stuck his arm out for her to grab. When she didn't take it, he stuck the stick in her hand and then took her hand and led her up.

"Thanks, Kiyoshi-sempai. About how high is the railing would you say?" She asked the tall second year.

"About ameter high, why?"

"Thanks. Go back down and you will find out in a minute." He left her and went downstairs. Whenhe rejoined the other wide-eyed basketball players, he looked up to see what Rocky would do. She threw her walking stick over the edge, almost hitting Fukuta on the head. She mumbled something then disappeared beyond their viewing range. The, next thing they know she had jumped the railing and was falling toward the mats that they were standing on. "Move." And they did, but not without seeing white and getting a nose bleed (A/N: Do ya get it? they saw her virgin panties(1)). Rocky landed on her feet and flipped forward with the extra momentum from her falling. "Lady and boys(2), the great and amazing Rosa "Rocky" Akashi!" She bowed to top her performance.

"Wow." Was what anyone could say.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week. Oh, hi, Tomoko-chan." Rosa waved to the empty space by Riko

Riko turned and saw that Kuroko was indeed there. "AHHH!" She screamed.

"Riko-sempai, not in my ear please." Kuroko stated blankly. "Can we talk alone, Rocky-chan?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

* * *

Cliff hanger that will beanswered in two chapters! Whoop! *Shot*

Okay... Projects are lessening so I might have more time soon. Maybe. We will see.

I will be holding a contest for my story. In order to enter, it must be a picture of my OC. You can add other Characters if you want. It must be original art or a photograph. This contest will end when my story is over, so I might change the cover each chapter or not. I like nice art, but I am not picky so... PLEASE PARTICIPATE! Just put a like to it on a review or PM. Guest and people with an account (Yeah, those people) may join in on it. So have fun!

Also I have decided that my OC needs a crush/boyfriend that lives in LA for my next chapter. PM me if you want your OC in this story or have a throw-away OC that you came up with while on the toilet. I don't care. If it is a throw-away OC, I will eventually kill him off, But if it is your OC, he will have an appearance in the story and not just be mention and he will live! So I will need: Name, Age, Race (what?!), color of eyes and hair, height, weight, personality, birthday, and extra stuff (ex: backstory, favorite color, etc...)

(1) I call White underwear "virgin panties", even guy's white boxers or briefs are called virgin panties. I'm so nice!

(2)Have you noticed that she doesn't call the guys "men"? That is because she as little to no respect for men. She only respects Akashi (Seijuro), her father, Kagami, Himuro, and Uncle Sam.

Well that's all I have for today, so bye!

The Lonely Rose Petal


	5. Message

Hi every one. I am writing this from my phone, so if this sucks, it is fine. I going to have wait a week or so before I post again because my plate is very full at the moment. Also while you are here, on my birthday I am going to post tons of one shots but I only have three written. I would love it if you the readers gave me a couple and an idea to write about this would help me so much. Thank you.

The Lonely Rose Petal


	6. The First Cut

Chapter 5 The First Cut

(Omniscient Pov)

(Teiko Summer Practice (Kind of)

The week and a half after the fight was completely awkward. The two cousins completely ignored each other, only talking to each other when absolutely necessary. Rocky stayed latched to Kuroko's side most of the time, some times Murasakibara's. The giant and albino became friends after she gave him a 'Hersey's' chocolate bar, and he shared half his maiubo In return. Rocky really liked his childish nature and the obvious (to Rocky at least) hidden sadistic side. She also got along with the other three boys, but she still avoided Akashi like he was the plague.

Only on the last day before boarding the bus did they talk. It ended with her wearing a sickening sweet smile and holding her middle finger into his face. This seemed to set Akashi off, but for the life of the other five basketball players they couldn't figure out why. They figured it must have been some sort of American insult.

"Well, whatever Sei-kun. It's over and done with. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Rocky said as the duo loaded onto the bus. Then she switched to English. _"I mean, we kinda both still need each other, but what I said was wrong, and I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine, Rocky. I was wrong for acting like Aunt Michael_ (AN: yeah Aunt Michael was a scary lady.)._ I know how hard it has been the last two months. Sorry,"_Akashi replied back in Rocky's native language. He hung his head low.

_"Oh, don't cry. Your team is right here. Ya don't them to see their big... Well, kinda big, bad cap' acting like a big baby, now do ya?"_Seeing that he wasn't listening to her, she sighed and opened her arms up for him._"Big baby, come here."_

Akashi jumped into them, almost knocking Rocky over with the force. "I miss her so much," he sobbed.

_"I know. I promise to always stay by your side. Always," s_he muttered to him while petting his fire-red hair.

She shuffled them into a seat, his head buried into her chest like a little child might do with their mother when they're upset about something. "Hey, you five," Rocky, still holding Akashi, called out to the others who had just watch this whole transaction. "As you all know I became blind a while back. That was three months ago. About two and a half months ago, our mothers died in a car accident on their way to visit me in the hospital. It was a rainy day, and they were apparently driving too fast on the highway, and my mom, who was driving, must have looked away for a moment and then, the next thing they know, they crashed. Sei-kunhad to be called over seas to identify the bodies because no one could reach his father, my father has been dead for a long time now, and I had just recently become blind and was still getting use to identifying without sight. I still am, but the point is thathe saw them in that morgue, just laying there like they were taking a nap. People our age just are not meant to see stuff like that. When they finally reach his dad, the funeral was over and done with. My mother was his adopted sister and had been the one to introduce him to his wife and Sei-kun mother. We are still not over it. So please, don't judge my cousin."

Kise had been the first to reply. "Oh my Kami-sama! That's why Akashicchi almost attacked that first year two months ago. He had just heard... I'm so sorry this happened to you ~ssu." Kise joined the hug.

Murasakibara put his chips down and also joined in on the hug, followed by Aomine and Kuroko. Midorima pushed his glasses up, placed his lucky item down, and patted his vice captain (A/N: friend pointed at that Akashi is still the vice captain at this time so ignore my past mess ups.) on the shoulder, showing that he cared in his own tsundre way.

They stayed like this most of the way home, but stopped about half way. Akashi raised his head up. The others besides his cousin backed away a bit to see what he would do. He straightened up his clothes, backed away from his cousin, and took a deep a breath. "Thank you, everyone," was all thathe said. Everyone else returned to their original seats and tried to act normally, but couldn't because a heavy air hung over all of them until Rocky spoke.

"Oi! What is with this heavy atmosphere. What's done is done. Let's move on with our lives," Rocky growled at all of them including her cousin. This surprised them because not long ago she was being gentle and caring. Now she was snapping at them with an uncaring and apathetic voice. Kuroko looked towards said albino and saw that Rocky looked like she was about to cry herself and understood why she said what she said. Rocky didn't want to cry. Rocky thought that she had to be strong for her cousin.

Kuroko turned to Aomine. "Aomine-kun, will Momoi-kun be meeting us at the bus stop?" Aomine turned to Kuroko also, and when he looked into her dead-like eyes, he understood what she was doing. Not why, but what.

"Uhm... I think he is. I'm not sure," Aomine answered while scratching his chin.

"Who's Momoi?" inquired Rocky.

"Momoi Satoshi is our manager and Aomine-kun's childhood friend. He is like milder Kise-kun. I believe you will like him," Kuroko replied.

"He, also, likes Kurokocchi," Kise added. "He had to help his mom, so he couldn't come."

"His mother broke something, right?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, she broke her leg. His father was a business trip and couldon't help at the time," Midorima answered. The group continued to talk about anything until the end of the trip home.

When the bus stopped, on the sidewalk was a tall boy with shoulder length pink hair. He was waving at every one as they exited the bus. "Hi every one! How was the trip? Sorry I couldn't come." Momoi jumped up and down, his pink hair flying into his face. "How was camp?"

"Awkward." Aomine answered as stepped of the bus. "Very awkward."

"Why?" Momoi asked with a confused look.

"Ask the cousins," Midorima told Momoi as he grabbed his bag full of lucky items and clothes.

"Cousins?" Momoi was now even more confused. _'What are they talking about? None of us are cousins.'_

"Momoi, this is my cousin Rosa," Akashi started to tell Momoi as he got off the bus also. He gestured to the albino who followed him off. "Call her Rocky. She will be joining us next semester at school. Treat her well, or else you will be sorry," Akashi finished with a threat.

Momoi quickly covered his "happy place". He knew that the vice captain would follow through with the if need be. "Hi. I am-" He was cut off with a swift, rough poke to the stomach causing him to double over. "What the-"

"You are Momoi Satoshi. You are about 190cm tall." Momoi still double over, Rocky pulled hair. " Your hair is about shoulder length like Mura-kun's. You sound like Kise, very annoying. For what I am told you are Aomine-kun's childhood friend. You're the manger. I would like to help you with the training regimes." Momoi noticed that while she stated this all, she never looked him in the eye, or even looked at him. She had just stared straight over him.

Kuroko walked over to her manager, and whispered in his ear. "Rocky-chan is blind, Momoi-kun." With this he under stood why she had been doing what she did. _'She can't see me.'_

"Okay. What are proposing the team do with what you have learned about them over the last two weeks?" Momoi straightened up, changing into business mode with the proposal of a new regime For the team.

"Well... Let's see here... Kise needs to work a little more on stamina, and he can copy any thing. Like, three days ago, he fixed my hair the exact way I do every morning, perfectly copying my actions. Anyways, he needs to learn to do a move without looking at another person, he needs to make up his own moves. Midorima's long-range shots are perfect, but I think he can shoot from farther away. I also think he should work on his jumping. He does have height on his side, but I just know there will be a person who can jump higher(1). Aomine doesn't need to change any thing relating to the skill portion, but I notice he skipped about a third of the practices. His joints are going to swell if he doesn't practice. He mostly just needs to some basic work outs and to practice how to play with the normal form of basketball, even though there is nothing wrong with street ball. My friends back in America(2) play it all the time. Mura-kun did come to practice, but he needs motivation and to lay off some of the snacks. He does have a fantastic grasp on offensive tactics, and I think he would be just as good defensive person. You have more than enough attack players, so a giant defensive play would add some balance to this equation. As for Sei-kun... I want to teach him a technique I've polished over the years: listening for your opponent's next move. So if the other team's player is behind him, he can still know what to do. The boys' teamwork is spotty, but I'm not worried too much on that." Momoi's jaw dropped at all the information that the blind girl had collected within only about two weeks.

"How di- How did come these conclusions? You're blind!" Momoi just could not believe that this blind, albino girl could gather all that within the short time period when it would take himself about a month and a half. He had been watching these very players for a year, and her diagnosis of them was about the same as his predictions for their progress in about two months. Either she was off, he was off, or Generation of Miracles were progressing faster than expected. He somehow just knew it was not the first two options, those he hoped he was wrong because that would mean something awful was to come.

"I wasn't always blind. I use to be a street jumper and street fighter. I'm used to telling the distances of opponents and jumps by sound and sight. I had to learn for night jumps and for fights in crappy lighting. As for knowing the basketball stuff, I'm your vice captain's cousin. He's been playing since he was five. Plus, I have those friends back home who play basketball. One of them use to be a professional basketball player. Anyways**,** that's how I know. Also, never, ever call me blind again. Sei-kun wasn't warning about what _he_ would do to you, he was warning about what _I _would do," Rocky answered back matter-of-factly. Her attitude did change to a bitter and scary one at the end.

"Okay, okay. You did a good job diagnosing them. Too good of a job." He sighed. Now he knew the worst was to come. _'Crap,' _He thought.

"So... Do I got the job?" Rocky hesitantly inquired.

"After you show me your "jumping"." Momoi laughed in good nature. "Also, teach me some of your moves, later."

"Aye, aye boy. I can show you the jump now."

"Cool."

Later that day, after the jumping demonstration and a sparing match, the karate(4) club member that volunteered to spar with her had to be sent to the hospital for multiple injuries.

"Maybe, I should have held back a little bit," Rocky stated as the poor soul was wheeled away on a stretcher.

"Yes, you should have," Akashi told her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to break you!" She call out to the victim.

* * *

Yeah! Only one project to work on for school! I know it may look bad, but trust me that is good.

I have a deviant ART. My username for it is The-Lonely-Rose1. So look me up, you will be able to see a chibi I drew of Rocky, if you want to see it.

(1)- Foreshadowing!

(2)- Rocky live in LA when she lived in America. She was friends with Alex, Himuro, and Kagami. That is why Kagami knew Rocky.

(3)- this is a person who can jump from building top to building top and does a lot of dangerous stunts to get through a city. Look it up if you don't get it. There are a lot of cool videos of them jumping.

(4)- Karate is Japanese, Kung Fu is Chinese, and Teak Won Doo (which I use to do, but my master went back to Korea) is Korean.

Still need ideas for my collection of one shots and participant for the art contest. The boy friend thing is over with because someone DID give me a throw away OC in real life. So screw those who saw that and didn't participate. Screw you! If you don't like me telling you how I really feel, you can review. Hell, I love flames, bring it on. I don't care! I just want you, the readers who I am always trying to involve in this, to tell me what you like, hate, want changed, kept the same, want added, want dropped, etc. I don't care, just review. I love reading them. Please review.

...

I'm sorry for being mean.

The Lonely Rose Petal


	7. Of Answers and Questions

Chapter 6...

Holy Crap! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been so busy and sick that I lost my voice. I'll try harder to be quicker.

Okay. Back to the future we go.

New News

Warnings: Deep stuff, I guess. Cussing, walls, other stuff... Idk...

In two chapters, the Winter Championship will begin and it will be kinda... spacy from then on. You'll see what I mean later. But this is where Chapter Four left off.

Now Start!

* * *

Chapter 6 Of Answers and Questions

(No POV)

_Previous on 'The American Cousin'_

_"Rocky-chan may I talk to you in private?"_

_(Seirin Gym, Girl's Locker Room, Now)_

"What's up, Tomoko?" Rocky asked Kuroko as she leaned against the lockers. Her glasses, previously discarded on the bench for the fight, were now back on her face, covering her ruby eyes.

"What happened?" Kuroko deadpanned back. She crossed her arms over her crest.

_'Damn it! She knows. Sei-kun must have texted her or something.' _Rocky thought in English. (AN: I believe that unless you're thinking about what to say in an other language, I doubt you will be thinking in another language. This at least applies to me, so this is how I will write.) Rocky's eyebrows twitched a bit in frustration. If anyone who didn't know her well would've thought nothing of it, but Kuroko wasn't one of those people. The American tried to cover her panic with a light-hearted smirk. "What do you mean?"

"What happened between Akashi-kun and you?" Kuroko asked again in her deadpanned tone.

"What is this, _Whose Line Is It(1)_?" Rocky snapped back, still avoiding the question.

"What?" Kuroko asked, slightly confused.

_"See?"_Rocky pointed out in English.

"What?" Now Kuroko was very confused. Despite knowing Rocky and Kagami, Kuroko had always failed to pick up any English.

"See?" Rocky repeated in Japanese.

"No." Kuroko ended the detour, now slightly glaring at Rocky. "Rosa May (AN: Like the month, not the Asian name.) Akashi, what happened? You promised to stay by his side, and you're not the type of person to break promises." Kuroko asked with much force, enough to barely scare Rocky. Barely.

Not only did it barely scare, but more importantly, it pushed the wrong button.

"Fine. We had a fight! He was... controlling me! He's never done this before. He wanted to force me into an arranged marriage! He wanted me to marry some rich, corporate brat so "we" could expand the Akashi empire! He's become such a _monster_!" Rocky snapped back at Kuroko, thoroughly shocking the latter. "He's not Sei-kun! I promised Sei-kun, not that monster! I don't know what changed him. All I know is the one week I went home, everything went to hell!" Tears brimmed her pigment less eyes (Not that Kuroko could tell with the blacked-out glasses in the way).

Before Kuroko could reply to the outburst, Rocky stormed off.

_Crash!"Fuck!" _She screamed as she ran into the lockers. _Crunch!_The poor locker that had the misfortune of being the one that Rocky had run into just now had a gigantic dent in it. Once the door was found, Rocky left the room, mumbling something about paying for the damage later.

Kuroko could only stare at the dent in fear. She was afraid because she knew she was the cause of Rocky's present pain. She could hear said albino yelling for Kagami to take her home. Riko was yelling at the new co-coach/manager to not interrupt their training. Kagami and Hyuga was trying to calm the coach down. Kuroko slowly sat down on the bench, losing herself in painful memories.

(Now, In the Gym)

"Let me just take her to wherever she's staying." Kagami turned to Rocky. "So where are you staying anyways?"

"Ahomine's."

"What?!" Everyone on the Seiren basketball team stared at their new addition.

"What? he and I were close in middle school. Besides he lives closer to Seirin than Midorima-kun. You know, Tiger, you and him are a lot alike, but you're much sweeter." Kagami blushed at this. "And more skittish than him. Arf! Arf!" Everyone giggled and snickered at this but Kagami.

"You know about Kagami's cynophobia(2)?" Koganei asked, still trying to muffle his laughter.

"Know about it? I'm the one who save him from the mutt." Rocky beamed back. As she took a trip down memory lane, the others realized that was the first real smile they had seen from her, and that she was very beautiful with a true smile on her face. "Anyways, Let's go, Tiger. I'll make sure he finishes his training later." She called back to Riko as she tried to walkout the gym alone.

"Watch-" Hyuga tried to warn the blind girl, but he was too late.

_Bonk! "Fuck!"_Rocky cursed.

"-Out for the wall." Hyuga finished. He sighed._ 'The rest of the year shall be interesting with her here,'_ Hyuga thought.

After Rocky reoriented herself, she and Kagami left for Aomine's. Riko then realized that Kuroko had not come out of the locker room. Riko blew her whistle for the boys to get back to training and then headed for the girl's locker room.

Upon entering, Riko quickly spotted the teal-head girl sitting on the bench.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're suppose to be practicing," Riko called out to her golden egg(3).

Kuroko rose up from her spot and sluggishly trudged out. Riko noticed this and stopped said person as she passed the coach.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while you two talked?" Riko asked out of concern for her only female player.

"It's my fault." This was all Riko got for an answer. Kuroko tried to go forward again, but she was stopped once again.

Riko sighed. "Just go home. If you're going to be like this, you might get hurt. I don't need you injured when we're this close to the Winter Championship." While the coach's words may have seem shallow for many, Kuroko knew that she was looking out for her.

"Okay." Kuroko turned around and changed back into her normal clothes. Right before she left the room, Riko spoke again.

"If you ever want or need to talk to anyone, you do know everyone in this gym, including I, are willing to listen, right?" Kuroko didn't even turn to face the brunette.

"All that needs to be said is that the person I love and I made a mistake for which Rocky is now suffering for." With that she left, more quite than a ghost.

Riko knew there was more to the story, but what and how to ask about it was the problem. For now she pushed it to the back of her mind and focus on her team who were currently in the gym.

* * *

Done! Okay I start write Chapter 7 Tomorrow.

1) Look it up on YouTube. It is so funny. For my story, I use one of their segments where all they do is ask questions. It will be funnier when you watch it.

2) the formal name for Fear of dogs

3) Small reference to episode one

Sorry this is short, but I wrote this in a hurry.

The Lonely Rose Petal


	8. Bloody Numbers

No comments on my lateness.

Don't own The Wanted, I had a pack of skittles when I wrote this, and I only own an iPod.

Warning: blood and Akakuro

Listen to "Gold Forever" by The Wanted.

* * *

Chapter 7 Bloody Numbers

(6 months after the training camp, 5 months into the second semester of second year in Teiko.)

(Classroom- Akashi, Kuroko, and Rocky's)

(Lunch time)

.

Rocky sat on her desk while she ate her half-American, half-Japanese lunch. Akashi and Kuroko sat in the desks next to their American friend. Their bentos were both full of fresh meats, vegetables, and rice. Rocky was telling the two of one of her many endeavors of her time in L.A.

"-And so this kid was all like "Ah!" when Molly, the local stray dog, bit his butt! I, being the hero I am, ran over and got Molly off him. I found out he went to my school with his "big brother". His big brother is really this upperclassman (AN: Rocky is referring to English, not Japanese. In English, we say upperclassmen, not sempai.) of ours and was also his best friend. He and his friend are also fantastic at basketball. I'd swear that they would give five of you 'Miracles' a run for your money." Rocky boasted about her friends back in her homeland (1). Akashi had long since blocked her out, being used to her crazy tales, but Kuroko was not and listened, genuinely fascinated with the story.

"Your friends sound interesting. What was the guy's name that had been attack be the dog?" Kuroko asked Rocky with an amused voice.

"Ah... I don't remember. Something Taiga... I just always called him Tiger." Rocky tried to remember. "Well I never bothered with his family name. (AN: Now I'm referring to Japanese." We call each by our first names in America, or given name here.) Oh, well I'll ask him when I see him again one day." Rocky mused over with a bright smile on her face.

"How do you know you two will meet again? The odds are against you with that, Rosa(2)." Akashi asked with a smirk.

"Grrrr... First, it's Rocky and you know it. Second, wipe the smirk off. I know you too well, Sei-kun. Third, I left without saying goodbye, so it's not the end between Taiga and me," Rocky stated matter-of-factly. Akashi and Kuroko smiled at her resolve.

The cousins had been recovering well after the sudden passing that happened only months before. (AN: It happened about... add that over there... add that there... more numbers... about 6-7 months ago. Yeah Math! I swear I'm great at math, but I wrote this on a Friday and I turned my brain off.) Akashi had confessed to Kuroko at the beginning of the semester. She said yes and they have been a very happy couple since. Rocky became the assistant manager. She mainly focused on the third and second strings and the Miracles sometimes, too. Said albino was also on her way to becoming the strongest in their school, having joined the school's troublemakers. Life was perfect for them. They thought it was like the shining morning after the storm. They would later come to think of this time as the 'eye of the hurricane'.

"Oi, Sei-kun, what time is it?" Rocky asked, turning to face her cousin.

"Almost noon. Why must you know?" Akashi answered then asked. Rocky got off the desk she had been previously sitting on.

"Well, I promised Mura-kun I would give him a packet of Skittles from America." The American started to clean up her lunch. "Also, I'm skipping class again with Ahomine and I need to get to the roof before he gets the good spot."

"Rocky-chan, you mustn't keep skipping class. I understand you only take audio notes (AN: What did you expect? She can't read or write anymore. She's blind! (PS. She takes tests by telling an aid the answer she thinks it is and the aid writes in down. They would be in another room for this.)) and English is your first language, but this would not look good on college applications." Kuroko lectured Rocky. Rocky just brushed her pleads away. Rocky skipped English everyday and chose to sleep on the roof with the Miracles' Power Forward. Rocky hated her English class for two reasons: 1) It reminded her too much of her home, and 2) the American exchange student who was in their class (3). "Kal-san might like some familiarity while being here. He's cute."

Rocky had been drinking the last of her drink, preformed a spit take at what the teal head last stated. "What the hell? Are trying to get me and him together or something? Kal is cool and all, but I don't need romance in my life right now. I'm just too busy."

"I'm just worried about Rocky-chan's future. Not many people will hire a blind person, let alone a blind girl here. I care about you," Kuroko told Rocky. Rocky sighed.

"First, you sound like my uncle. Stop it. It's creepy. I don't need two of him. One is more than enough." Rocky finished cleaning up her lunch and spit. She then turned to face the couple. "Second, I'm moving back home after college. Americans are more open to new ideas. No offense but this place is too... I don't know..." Rocky couldn't finish.

"Old fashion?" Akashi tried to fill in.

"Sexist." Rocky stunned the couple. "Women are pressured to marry here and leave their jobs for child-baring and house life. That's not me. I don't want to marry because I have to. I don't want to marry at all. Anyway, I got to go. Peace!"With that, Rocky walked away.

"One, two, three..." Akashi counted down. Kuroko looked at her boyfriend weirdly, wondering what he was doing. Rocky was almost to the door when it happened.

_Crash!"Damn it!" _Rocky cussed as she ran into the wall right next to the doorway. She could navigate her way around the school without anyone's help, but she could never find the doorway of the class she spent the most time in, her homeroom. Kuroko laughed at the sight of the albino rubbing her forehead, understanding now why Akashi counted down. Said red-head got up and helped his cousin out the room. When Akashi returned, all he could do was sigh.

"That girl is going to be the death of me. I just know it." Akashi complained. Seeing the normally composed captain complain had become a daily occurrence ever since his cousin came to live with him that summer.

"'That girl' is still your cousin and you still love her, Akashi-kun. That reminds me, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." Kuroko said. Akashi perked up at the question from his girlfriend. "Months ago on the bus, Rocky-chan said that her mother was your father's adopted sister. What did she mean by that? Are you not real cousins?"

Akashi flinched a little, not expecting that question, but relaxed almost as quickly as he tensed. "It means just that. Her mother and my father are not of blood. My aunt's parents were business associates of my grandfather. The whole family was in a terrible plane crash, only four people survived. Rocky's mother had been one of the four and the youngest, too. I think the other three survivors were a stewardess, the co-pilot and another older passenger, but that is off subject. They had been on their way to visit my grandparents and father, who was about ten at the time. Aunt was nine. She had no other family left in America or more accurately no family alive willing to take her in. My grandparents felt guilty about their deaths, blaming themselves because they were coming to see them. They love Aunt like the daughter they never had and wanted to make up for what happened, so they adopted Aunt." Akashi explained to Kuroko. Kuroko could only stare in bewilderment at her captain.

"I never would have... I'm so sorry." Kuroko displayed great sadness on her usually black face.

"Don't tell Rosa that, she will yell at you for what she would assume is pity." Akashi lightly chuckled. Then a serious, grim frown swept across his face. "You know, these are not the only misfortunes in her family. If you look up her family tree and how many have died, you would find many horrific deaths. One right after the other. Rocky calls it 'the curse of the Smiths'. Rocky's true last name is Smith. She didn't want to bear her old last name in fear of this 'curse'."

"Oh." This was all Kuroko could say. "Akashi-kun-"

"Seijuro."

"What?" Kuroko inquired.

"Call me Seijuro."

"Why?"

"Because I want us to call each by our given names. It is too formal and cold calling each other by our family names." Akashi explained with a light smirk. "Say it."

"I don't know."

"Say 'Sei'."

"Sei."

"Ju."

"Ju."

"Ro."

"Ro."

"Now say it all together, Tomoko."

Kuroko blushed until her cheeks were the color of tomato. "S-Seijuro."

"One more time. This time don't stutter."

"Seijuro."

"Good. From now on only call me that. Come on class will begin soon. We need to clean up." Akashi got up and put away his bento. Kuroko copied his actions. Kuroko looked up and notice something was off. 'Where is Kal?'

.

(To the roof. Rocky gave Murasakibara the candy during conversation between Kuroko and Akashi, nothing happened of importance so I'm not going to write it. This chapter will be long enough as it is. Aomine and Rocky are already chilling the roof by now.)

_Say my name like it's the last time,_  
_ Live today like its your last night,_  
_ We want to cry but we know its alright,_  
_ Cause I'm with you and your with me,_  
_ Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_  
_ You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,_  
_ We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

_ We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
_ Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever._  
_ The memory of being here with you,_  
_ Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever._

_ Promise me you'll stay the way you are,_  
_ Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,_  
_ When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,_  
_ you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_  
_ You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,_  
_ When the innocence is dead and gone,_  
_ These will be the times we look back on._

_ We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
_ Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever._  
_ The memory of being here with you,_  
_ Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever._

_ I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,_  
_ Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright_

_ Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_  
_ You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,_  
_ We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

_ We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
_ Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever._  
_ The memory of being here with you,_  
_ Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_  
_ Cause some days stay gold forever_

Aomine pulled the earphones out of his ears, trying to take in and understand the song.

"So, what do you think of the song?" Rocky asked the blue-haired teen. She was smiling in anticipation.

Aomine thought about it for a moment. "What are they talking about?" He answered with a stupid expression. Rocky instantly deadpanned, then dropped her head and sighed.

"Well, in the song, they are basically saying life is short and that we need to live it up now. We need to hold on to the friendships we have now and remember them forever. One day, we are all going to be old and those old days are what we will remember forever. At our age, we could do anything, be anything. We could be very powerful when we are older, but these are our golden days," Rocky tried to explain her philosophy of the song to the blue haired idiot. There was a pregnant pause. Rocky was not comfortable with this period of silence. Aomine was usually noisy, but there was no noise from him. She sighed. "You don't get it do you? If you don't, tell me. I can't see your face or read mind."

"No, I get it. I was just thinking." Aomine said, sort of absent mindedly.

"Well I thought I smelt something burning," Rocky teased as she got up and put her iPod away. Aomine formed a tick mark? He was about to yell at her when she continued. "So what is on your mind?" Rocky gently asked. Her voice was full of warmth and understanding, something you usually hear from a caring mother. Aomine hesitated, not knowing he should tell her or not.

"I feel like Tomo and I have... drifted apart... ever since she started going out with your cousin. I know we never really got along, and that she is very happy with him, but I miss us walking home and hanging out. I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" Aomine asked the American.

"No, I think it is perfectly fine to want your friend by your side every and then, and not her boyfriend's. I mean, you are a part of her life and vice versa. If you were trying to steal Tomoko-chan away from Sei-kun, that's another story, but I know you only see her as a friend. I recommend you just to tell her how you feel. If you aren't comfortable with doing that, I would happily talk about it to her for you. Don't worry about Sei-kun, too. He is very understanding."

After Rocky had finished saying that, a group of boys busted through the door under the duo. Aomine recognized three of them as sempais. The fourth one was of their class and was the foreign exchange student, but didn't know his name. The sempais were beating up the already bloody foreigner. The four seemed oblivious to the new audience.

"I hear grunts and cries. What's going on?" Rocky asked. She very confused with what was happening.

"Three sempais are pounding the life out of the exchange student." Aomine whispered back, staying focused with what was taking place below. Rocky's eyes became wide with anger and fear for the American below.

"Dimensions, now." Rocky demanded.

"What?"

"How tall? How big? How strong do they look?" Rocky stated quickly through her teeth.

"The sempais are all about 178 cm (5'10"). One is kind of broad and fat. The other two are skinny as sticks. The American has my body, but he looks too out of it to fight back."

"Good. I'm going to save him. While I'm distracting them, go get the nurse." Rocky told Aomine.

"Wait. Why do I have to get the nurse? I can take them on, too." Aomine snapped back quietly.

"Be that it may, you're faster and I might run into a wall trying to get the nurse. Anything else?" Rocky condescendingly snapped back. Aomine stayed quiet for a moment. "Good."

And with that Rocky jumped down from their hiding spot to confront the bullies. Aomine felt bad for his having to leave Rocky behind, but he knew she could at least hold her own until he came back. Rocky was yelling at them to stop, but Aomine didn't care about that. He was waiting for his window or opportunity to leave without getting noticed.

...

...

There! Aomine jumped down and dashed to the door. He ran as fast could to the nurse's office.

"OI! Nurse-san! I need you!" Aomine called into the room the moment he got there. He expect the nurse to yell him, but he did not expect what came next. He heard two voices come from behind the curtain. Midorima and Kise (AN: I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS PAIRING AT ALL! NO DIRTY HERE OR EVER!) came out from behind the white fabric. The green head scowled and the blonde waved like crazy (4).

"Be quite, ganguro. Why are shouting? The nurse isn't here." Midorima said.

"Where is she?" Aomine spoke quickly.

"The main office." Kise answered cheerfully.

"Midorima, go to the roof with lots of bandages. Kise, get Akashi. Now!" Aomine dashed off after he said that. Kise ran off to get their captain. Midorima also did what he was ordered, even though he didn't want to, because he could hear the urgency in the idiot's voice.

By the time Aomine had got the nurse and got her to the roof, the fight had been long over. Midorima had bandaged the bullies and foreigner. Kal (the foreigner) had so many bandages, he looked like a mummy. The green head was discussing something with Akashi, Kise, and a teacher who must have followed one of the other two. Kal's head rested in Rocky's lap as both she and Kuroko, who must have followed her boyfriend quietly, tried to comfort him.

"What happened here?" The nurse exclaimed. She rushed over to Midorima, her student assistant. Midorima explained her what he knew had happened.

"-And this the result of the fight." He pointed to the bandaged bodies. "To be honest, if Rocky had not interfered, Kal-san may have had to be sent to the hospital. She saved his life."

The teacher, nurse, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and Akashi turn to face said American. Rocky's glasses were not present on her face, exposing her snake lie eyes. Her clothes were askew. There was also blood splattered across the white skin of her face, making the red of her eyes and the blood stand out greatly. This, combined with the bloody bodies and the ideas of what happened, made the little girl look like a wolf in sheep's skin.

With this, they were out of the eye and back in the storm.

.

(Now, Kagami is walking Rocky to Aomine's (AN: this is short, promise.))

"So, how much longer 'til we reach the idiot's place?"Kagami asked Rocky in English for the... Well Rocky had lost count after the 16th time.

"Well which street are we on?"Rocky snapped back. "If ya tell me the street, I'll tell ya the time."

"We're on (insert random Japanese street name),"Kagami grumbled. For that, Rocky smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"Aomine's place is just around the corner,"Rocky stopped and turned to the hot headed teen and switched to Japanese. "Well, I got it from here. I can sadly smell it from here." Rocky shuddered. Rocky turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Oi, Rocky, why did you come back to Japan suddenly at the end of seventh grade? One minute you're in the hospital for head trauma, the next they're saying you've been transferred to Japan. Now you're here living with Ahomine, and most of all, you're blind. If what everyone is saying is true, then it seems you're running away from Akashi. You can talk to me. What happened?" Kagami questioned.

"Tiger, it's-" Rocky tried to explain, but stopped when she heard a certain blue-haired teen coming.

"Oi, there you are Rosa!" "Rocky!" "Where have you been all day? Momoi said you called and said you went to sign up for school," Aomine called out to Rocky. Then he noticed Kagami standing behind her. "What is he doing here? You know him?"

"Hey, Ahomine." Aomine formed a tick mark. "I've known Tiger here longer than I've known you. I know what he looks like. You, not so much." Rocky teased the blue haired teen. Said girl straightened her back. "Anyway, I was at Seirin all day. Tomoko-chan is there. Tiger was a nice surprise."

"Wait, you didn't know Bakagami went there?" Aomine asked then noticed something. "Wait, _Tiger_?" (AN: I figure Aomine would pick up more English than Kuroko.)

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. If you were Akashi's cousin, how did you not know where all the Miracles were?" Kagami added on to Aomine previous statement, ignoring the latter.

Rocky sighed. "Akashi told me where each of you boys were, but he never saw Kagami as a threat. He may have when I first told him about you, Kagami, but he does not now. You could beat every Miracle right before his eyes, and he still not respect you as a threat. His arrogance has grown to a dangerous level. Momoi must have been too busy to mention it. Anyway, I got homework I need to work on. See you tomorrow, Tiger." And with that Rocky walked off to her temporary residence with Touou's Power Forward. Aomine lingered a bit after she turned the corner.

"Hey, Kagami," Aomine spoke after a few seconds of quiet between the two. He amazed Kagami by using his family instead of the insult he normally uses. "I heard part of your conversation earlier. If you want to know what happened, I'm willing to tell you. If you know her as well as she is insinuating, then you know she won't mind if I tell you. Here's my number." Aomine handed him a folded piece of paper.(5) "Call if you want to know." Kagami nodded in understanding. Aomine walked away towards his home.

Kagami stared at the piece of paper, then scoffed at it. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked home. The whole way he only thought about one thing. 'What did I miss?'

.

* * *

Holy chap! I'm a year older as of November 7th. Happy Birthday to me. Alle Gute zum Geburtstag! (Happy Birthday in Deutsch (German))

I'm done. *bursts into tears* Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask me. I have time and no life.

(1)- Kagami probably had returned to Japan by this time, but Rocky won't know this, so she thinks he is still in the states.

(2)- Akashi sometimes calls Rocky "Rosa" and sometimes "Rocky", depend on the mood and contexts. Here, Akashi is teasing her, wanting to get her upset in a friendly matter.

(3)- This is the boy OC I wanted. A friend gave him to me. His name is Kal Jones. She loves Hetalia (I do, too. I highly recommend watching it.) and he is America's son, California.

(4)- Okay, back story here. Kise was being chased by rabid fans like normal. He was looking for a place to hide when Midorima grabbed him and dragged him into the nurse's office where he was covering for the nurse who was in a meeting. They were hiding until Aomine came in there. So all you Midorima x Kise fans, I'm not sorry. I can't comprehend them together. If I don't understand a couple or if they are to much of a crack pairing, like a cross over, I don't like it except for a few very rare cases, which I won't mention.

(5) My beta reader thinks this sound unrealistic. So, I'm going to clarify it. He had scrape paper in his pocket and just so happened to have a pen too. he hid behind the corner and on the wall he wrote his number on it. Questions?!

If there is any this you don't get, I more then welcome the comments and reviews. I'm on my knees begging for you to review. If you knew me in real life, you would know I don't like begging. AT ALL.

Have a good day

The Lonely Rose Petal


End file.
